The invention is directed to improvements in an apparatus for controlling the position of a throttle device disposed in a intake tube.
An apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,291,462 to Mennesson in which an expansion element directly engages a lever connected to a throttle valve shaft, in order to effect a slight opening of the throttle valve during the warm-up phase of an internal combustion engine, so that in this engine range, in which there is increased friction, a fuel-air mixture sufficient for reliable engine operation will be made available.
The above patented apparatus presents the disadvantage that the opening or closing movement of the throttle valve during engine warm-up is not effected smoothly and accurately due to a non-linear relationship existing between the rotational angle of the throttle valve and the area at the circumference of the throttle valve that is opened per unit of rotation.